


The Vase

by demiboy_demon



Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BKAserverbingo, Bottom Keith Week 2020, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Sir Kink, Spanking, ass eating, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: Keith and Lotor haven’t done anything kinky and a while, but Keith is determined to change that.
Relationships: Keitor - Relationship
Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973995
Kudos: 34





	The Vase

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Keith really likes to be spanked by SO, SO pushing Keith’s head into the mattress to shut him up

“Hey,” Keith whispered out of the blue, “How would you feel if I did something bad today?”

Lotor sat up in bed and looked over at his husband. Keith’s hair was messy from sleeping on it, and he had dried drool on the side of his mouth. Lotor had never seen anyone so beautiful. “Pardon?”

“I was just thinking,” Keith continued, sitting up as well, “It’s been a while since we did something kinky. I know we’ve both been busy and all, what with the Empire and the Blade and all that, and it’s not like the sex we’ve been having has been bad– it’s been great. I just kinda miss being slapped around and glared at by you.”

Lotor was glad he wasn’t drinking a beverage, for he was sure that he would have spit it out all over his and Keith’s sheets. However, his lack of beverage did not stop the snort-like sound he made when he processed what Keith had said. “My apologies. The way you phrased that was amusing.”

“It’d be more amusing if you spanked me.”

Amusing, Lotor thought, was not the right word, but he understood the point Keith was trying to make. 

“That  _ would _ be enjoyable,” Lotor agreed. 

Keith leaned over and kissed him. “Meet me here at 10, then. And tell the guards to wear earplugs.”

________________________________

Lotor thought about their plans all day. He could barely concentrate during a meeting with Kolivan to check in on progress with helping Imperial colonies, and hoped that Kolivan couldn’t tell what thoughts were running through his head. He didn’t see how he would logically be able to tell, but Kolivan was the sort of person who always seemed to be able to tell what you were thinking, what you wanted out of your existence, and what sins you had committed in a past life. 

Finally 10 o’clock arrived. Lotor put away his work and quickly walked to his and Keith’s bedroom. 

He opened the door to see Keith sitting on their bed, reading a magazine. 

“Hello, Darling.”

Keith looked up and put away the magazine in his bedside table. “Hey. Ready?”

Lotor feigned confusion. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

Keith grinned, then straightened out his features into something less playful and more innocent. He stood up and walked over to Lotor. He put his hands behind his back coyly, then looked up at Lotor with a worried look.

“I need to tell you something,” Keith said timidly, “I did something bad.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what is it that you did?”

“I- um,” Keith’s eyes flitted to the left. “Never mind, actually. Nothing. I, um, I just-“

“Tell me what you did.”

“Lotor, I-”

“Sir,” Lotor corrected. “Address me properly, or don’t address me at all.”

“Yes, sir. Sir, I- I broke a rule. I got bored, and none of the training bots were challenging, and-”

“What. Did. You. Do.”

“I trained in the relics room, with all the old artifacts.”

Lotor looked down at Keith disappointedly. He placed his hand on Keith’s cheek. “You know you’re not allowed to train in there.”

“Yes, sir, I do. But I did anyway, and.... well...”

“Spit it out, darling. I’m very busy, don’t keep me waiting.” 

“I- I broke that fancy vase you like!” Keith blurted out. 

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “You did?”

Keith nodded. “Yes, sir. I did.”

“And you lied to me about it?”

“I-”

“And you thought I wouldn’t find out?”

“I don’t- I don’t know, sir.”

“Kitten,” he muttered in a voice that was dangerously low, “You know what the consequences of lying to me are.”

Keith nodded and turned his head down. “I know.”

Lotor sighed and shook his head, then he grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair. Keith let out a yelp as Lotor yanked him by the hair over to the bed, then pushed him down onto it. 

Keith rolled over and sat up. “Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t want-”

“I pushed you onto your stomach for a reason, kitten,” Lotor snapped. “I expect you to obey me.”

Keith let out a fearful whimper, but rolled back onto his stomach. “Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break it, I just-”

“Sorry doesn’t fix my vase, kitten. You knew what the consequences of your actions would be, and you did them anyway. Now I have no choice but to punish you.”

Keith made a whining noise, but didn’t object. 

Lotor pulled their toy box out from under their bed and sat it on a dresser. “Honestly, love, the fact that you lied to me is what upsets me the most. You know how I hate it when you try to avoid punishment. It’s most distasteful.”

Lotor took off his wedding ring and placed it securely in the dresser, where he would be sure not to lose it. He pulled out a thin but long leather paddle from the toy box, making sure to be quiet enough that Keith wouldn’t be able to tell what it was. 

He sat down on the bed next to Keith and patted his lap. “Come now, you know what to do. Clothes off, then over my knee.” 

Keith unwillingly shivered in anticipation as he stripped and draped himself over Lotor’s lap, ass up in the air. 

“You’re going to get 10. Count them,” Lotor commanded, “If you forget one, it doesn’t count and I redo it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lotor positioned Keith the way he wanted him, then brought down his hand, leaving a pink mark on Keith’s right ass cheek. 

“Agh!” Keith cried out. “One!”

“Very good,” Lotor said. He rubbed his thumb over the mark, enjoying the way Keith’s skin felt under it. He smacked his hand down again, this time on Keith’s left cheek.

“Two!” Keith gasped. Oh, how Lotor  _ loved  _ his gasps. 

Lotor brought down the next two spanks in quick succession, in the same place as the first. 

“Three, four!” Keith said, his voice sounding like he was growing more aroused by the minute. 

Lotor was glad for this, because he was, too. He brought down his hand extra hard this time, making Keith cry out. “Ah! Lotor!”

“Tsk, tsk,” Lotor tutted, “You didn’t count that one.”

“Fuck!”

“You know the rules. Now I have to redo it.”

Keith let out a whine, but didn’t complain. “Yes, sir.”

Lotor readied his hand over Keith’s bottom, around the middle this time, and brought down a smack that made Keith arch his back in what appeared to be a mix of pain and pleasure. “Five!” 

Lotor pushed Keith’s head back down, then caressed Keith’s ass with both his hands. He cupped a hand around each cheek, then spread them apart to expose Keith’s hole. He rubbed his thumb around it, making Keith gasp, but didn’t touch it, not wanting to give Keith a reward until he had finished taking his punishment. 

Lotor reached for the paddle. “Five more, then 10 minutes of corner time.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Now keep counting.” Lotor rubbed the paddle across Keith’s ass to let him know what was coming. He relished the way Keith’s body tensed up under him upon realizing what Lotor had gotten from the toy box, then the way it relaxed a moment later under his touch. 

He raised up the paddle and smacked it down across Keith’s lower ass cheeks. 

“Fuck!” Keith cursed, his voice beginning to sound pained and his ass beginning to turn a dark pink colour, “I mean- um, six!”

Lotor considered for a moment whether he would let this one slide, then decided that he would excuse the number’s tardiness this time. He found a section of Keith’s bottom that looked less red than the other areas and brought the paddle down sharply. 

“Seven!” Keith replied with a sobbing noise. 

Lotor moved the paddle off of Keith’s ass and onto his upper thighs. He landed one smack on each thigh. “Eight! Nine!”

“Last one,” Lotor said, “You’re doing beautifully.” 

He placed the paddle right in the middle of Keith’s ass, so it sat right over his crack, then lifted it up and brought it back down. “Ten,” Keith sobbed, “That was ten, sir.”

Lotor looked at Keith’s rear, which was a reddish colour, and felt satisfied with his work. 

“Alright,” Lotor said, using his hand to land one more smack on Keith’s bottom, this one more teasing than harsh. “You took your punishment very well. Now go to the corner, nose to the wall, hands on your head. No wiping away tears, no rubbing your bottom.”

Keith sniffed and nodded, tear lines streaming down his face. “Yes, sir.”

He let out a hiccup as he walked over to the corner and kneeled, putting his hands on his head. He looked back at Lotor. 

“I said, nose to the wall.” Lotor instructed. “Don’t make me punish you again so soon after the last time, just for not listening to my instructions.”

Keith did as he was told. Lotor stepped back and admired his work. The dark pink and red marks on Keith’s bottom were a beautiful picture. Lotor hoped they would still be there tomorrow, to remind Keith of the night they had shared.

Ten minutes flew by, for Lotor at least. He imagined that they had rather dragged out for Keith, what with the stinging pain and the way he was forced to kneel in the corner. 

“Time,” he finally said, “You may move now.”

Keith moved his hands off his head and rubbed the soreness out of his arms from being in one position for too long. Then he wiped away any tears that weren’t dried, and stood up. He walked over to Lotor and looked down at his feet. “Thank you for punishing me, sir.”

“You’re welcome, kitten. You took your spanking very well. Would you like your reward now?” 

Keith nodded eagerly. “Yes, please, sir!”

Lotor places his hand on Keith’s cheek. Keith leaned into his touch. “And what would you like it to be?”

Keith considered this for a moment. “Would you please eat my ass, sir?”

Lotor pretended to think about it, as if he was deciding whether Keith had been good enough to deserve it. Keith looked up at him with puppy eyes. “Alright, I suppose I could, since you did so well. But you’ll have to suck my cock first, alright?”

Keith nodded again, “Of course, sir! I would love to have your cock in my mouth, sir.”

Lotor grinned, took off his pants, and went back to the bed. He sat down where he had been sitting earlier and spread his legs. “Back on your knees, then.”

Keith kneeled in front of him and opened his mouth, waiting for Lotor to grab his hair and lead him to his cock. 

Lotor rubbed his thumb in circles on Keith’s temple, his movements slow and near-hypnotic, luring Keith into a sense of calm. 

Lotor broke this calm a second later as he grabbed Keith’s hair and dragged his mouth around his cock. Keith took the whole thing at once, filling his mouth and throat. He moaned and gagged on the girth, but Lotor didn’t pull it out. Keith adjusted to it, having had lots of practice at taking Lotor’s cock. 

Keith began to slowly bob up and down. A warm, tingly feeling started in Lotor’s cock’s tip, then spread to its base, then Lotor’s whole body. As Keith sucked and licked, it felt like butterflies were flittering around in Lotor’s stomach. 

“God, Keith,” Lotor moaned, “It’s like you were made for sucking cock.”

Keith hummed, satisfied that he was pleasing his lover, and the vibration of it felt amazing.

“I’m going to cum,” Lotor said in warning, his words slightly jumbled together, “Fuck, Kitten, I’m going to cum.”

Keith pulled off Lotor’s length and swirled his tongue around the tip. Lotor came all over his face and in his hair. 

Keith licked his lips and used his fingers to wipe cum off his face, then sucked them clean. “Thank you for your cum, sir.”

Lotor didn’t respond in words, but breathed heavily as he lifted Keith up and plopped him on the bed. 

“Sir!” Keith helped as he was lifted in the air. 

Lotor tossed him onto the bed. He landed on his stomach and this time, didn’t attempt to roll over. 

Lotor laid behind him and spread his legs, then his ass cheeks. 

“Ah!” Keith gasped as Lotor’s fingers dug into his sensitive, freshly spanked skin. 

Lotor began licking at the spot beneath Keith’s hole, then started circling his tongue around it. Keith made a whining sound and bucked his hips forward, which Lotor found counter productive (after all, his mouth was the other way.) 

Lotor kept licking and kissing and occasionally nipping until Keith was almost writhing with pleasure. 

It was apparent that Keith was growing nearer to orgasm with every twitch and swipe of Lotor’s tongue, and Lotor decided that his to step it up further. He stuck his finger in his mouth, then used his spit as lube to stick his finger into Keith’s hole. 

Keith gasped when it went in, then moaned loudly as Lotor began to move his finger around. After a moment of searching, Lotor found the spot that made Keith scream. “Oh, god,  yes!”

“You’re being quite loud,” Lotor said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they could hear you down on Earth.” 

Keith didn’t get any quieter.  _ “Fuck!” _

“If you won’t quiet down, I can help you.”

Lotor took Keith’s lack of answer as a yes, and, knowing that Keith liked it when he was forcefully shut up, shoved Keith’s head into the bed. Keith let out a muffled moan. 

When Lotor took his hand away so he could get back to eating and finger-fucking Keith’s ass, Keith kept his head against the mattress. Lotor saw he was biting the blanket. He loved how sensitive Keith’s ass was almost as much as he loved how Keith reacted when he took advantage of its sensitivity. 

Keith’s back arched up when he came, his shout muffled in the bed but still audible. 

Keith collapsed onto the bed and stopped moving completely. Lotor dropped his tough dom top personality. “Keith? Love, are you alright?”

Keith nodded wordlessly into the bed. 

Lotor stayed with him for a moment to make sure he was alright and not going to pass out, then went and got a towel and some lotion to prevent bruising from their toy box. 

He lifted Keith up and gently moved him over his knee in the same way he had been earlier that night, but this time far more gently. He flipped open the lotion cap and began to massage it into Keith’s bottom, his fingers being as gentle as possible so as to not cause Keith any more pain. Then he used the towel to clean them both up, wiping his cum out ofKeith’s hair and off their sheets. 

Once they were cleaned and their sheets changed, Lotor lay down next to Keith and wrapped his arms around him. Keith looked positively exhausted, even with the dried tears and cum gone from his face. 

Keith nuzzled his face into Lotor’s shoulder and whispered, “That was amazing. You’re not really mad, though, right?”

Lotor shook his head. “Of course not,” he whispered back, “That vase is hideous.”

“I didn’t really break it.”

“I know, kitten.”

The two laid in silence until Lotor couldn’t take another moment of it. “Was I too rough?”

Keith kissed the skin behind Lotor’s ear. “No, I loved it. And I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Darling.”

“But if you don’t actually like that vase, I’m 100% going to break it for real.”

Lotor smiled into Keith’s hair. “Please do.”


End file.
